Every Time a New Experience
by The Daxinator
Summary: SoraxRiku. Meaning, UkeRiku! Meaning, Riku's one who gets knocked up! Sora considers the most basic lesson of being a parent: babies never do what you expect them too—especially when you're counting on it. Mpreg, slash, yaoi


**Title:** Every Time a New Experience

**Pairing:** SoraxRiku

**Summary:** Sora considers the most basic lesson of being a parent: babies never do what you expect them too—especially when you're counting on it.

**Warnings:** mpreg, slight language, mentions of very unpleasant things

**Author Notes:** I am so sorry.

**101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Soft whimpers and Riku rolling out of bed wake me from my comfortable slumber. Still in a dazed half-sleep, I watch Riku pad softly out the bedroom door and down the hallway. It takes me a moment to put the pieces together before I realize what drove him from bed and, resigning myself to the gallows, sluggishly make to get up and follow. The weight and warmth of the covers are nearly my undoing, an unnatural amount of mental strength needed to shove them off, but within about three minutes of having made up my mind to get out of bed, I am up.

The room is dark, with only the tiniest hint of light coming from the Peter Rabbit night-light beside the crib. Riku is bent over slightly to reach the source of the noise and comfort it. It takes him a few minutes of light 'shh's and warm, gentle fingertips rubbing both an aching belly and chubby cheeks, but eventually the cries subside and Riku straightens.

Arching his back a little with a pained hiss, Riku resumes his circular strokes, though on his own swollen belly this time instead of Kaori's. Seeing the move, I come forward and wrap my arms around his middle, palms cupping the slight bulge under his shirt.

I mentally count the months since Kaori was born and nearly snort in amusement when I come to the answer.

Heh. Not a year and a half after our first angel and Riku's pregnant again. We really are hopeless.

My thumbs immediately begin to move up and down along the firm skin, the sensitive pads feeling lines of stretched skin from the last time this same belly had to labor under the strain of a little life growing and stretching within it. Now it is barely bigger than one of the smaller varieties of round watermelons, as opposed to their larger, oval shaped kin, and I can easily hold its entire girth within my hands. Within another three months though, it will nearly triple in size and Ri won't be able to sleep in any position for more than two hours without having to shift so as to not allow the baby to become uncomfortable enough to start pitching a fit. At least, that's what'll happen if this pregnancy is like the last one at all.

Our doctor has warned that every pregnancy is different and in truth, I'm kinda hopeful that it will be. Our first real sign that Kaori was really there—other than the severe weight gain around the abdomen, the sudden love of milk, fresh strawberries and any and all babies that he saw while out in town—was when I had Riku trapped in my arms for several hours. It began with a kick, at which Riku gasped and whispered in this absolutely delighted voice for me to feel our baby moving. Next came a few swipes at what he swears were his lungs, upon which he broke out in pained wheezing.

Within the next half an hour that kid let all hell loose on his mommy's insides. I was so scared that I called the doctor out to our house with the frantic mantra of "he's dying, he's dying, he's dying!" It's rather embarrassing now that I think back on it, but at the time I honestly thought that he was.

That was last time though. I think we're both much more confident in our parenting skills now; for both the belly-encased and the squirming, kicking in your arms kinds babies. We've finally learned the most vital lesson of learning to be parents: babies never do what you expect them to.

With Kaori, every time he did something, we were pulling out the baby books to try to decipher what it meant. We were frantic with worry when he did nothing that the books warned us about. He loves to ride in a sling on either me or Riku's chest while one of the books told us that most babies would dislike the odd way they were forced to sit in it.

There were no hideously loud screaming fits that required the lavender-scented bubble bath that half a dozen people, some of them parents themselves, had pressed upon us as they said in these horribly ominous voices "you'll worship this stuff when he's screaming his head off at two in the morning." After the tantrums he'd shown while still confined in the warmth and softness of Riku's belly, we feared the worst but they have yet to come. After having started eating mushy solids he didn't get constipated or have explosive diarrhea—_**thank god! **_Riku would have been on his own if that had happened.

And then, to top it all off, Riku was told by one of our doctors that Kaori would most likely never develop the mother-baby bond with him because he couldn't breastfeed like a female mother. The way he got around that one—there was no way in **hell** he was just going to let that chance escape without a fight—was to hold Kaori close to his chest while feeding him and talk or sing or hum the entire time. And like I said, Kaori adores him. He coos and calls out happily for "mama" every time Riku either picks him up or blows a raspberry in his direction.

Suddenly, Riku slumps in my arms, moaning a little in contentment as he brings his own hands up to massage the areas of his belly that I haven't yet reached.

"Shh," I whisper quietly into his ear, nuzzling where his hair is caught up in a loosened ponytail, "don't wake Kaori. I have plans for you."

I finish my promise with a suckling kiss to his shoulder and he sucks in his breath, humming lightly as a smile quirks his lips.

"Plans huh? What sort of plans could a nefarious villain such as yourself have for someone four and a half months pregnant?" he asks playfully, falling easily back into our favorite game of flirting.

"Well," I say with a roguish—and very quiet so as not to wake Kaori—chuckle, "I was thinking something along the gagging your pretty mouth so you won't wake your valiant little knight here and then maybe ravishing you senseless for a few hours."

"Hm," he places a finger to his chin in a gesture of considering his options before he nods.

"Wake me up with omelets in the morning and I'll play your game," he says and turns in my grasp to catch my lips in a short kiss before slipping away towards the door.

"Kay," I consent with a slight nod, "Two or three?"

"Um. Two I guess," he shrugs, "Don't wanna waste it like last time."

I nod again, unseen to him, and quicken my pace so I can catch him the moment he steps across the threshold of our bedroom. He glances behind and rolls his eyes a little in exasperated amusement at my dirty grin.

"Love you," I say as I reach to untie the sash holding his robe closed. Once gone, the terrycloth slips off his shoulders to hit the ground without a sound.

"Tch. You love the fact that I was sucking you off at 5 in the morning both times I went into false labor and we were in the middle of sex when the real one started," he huffs at me in mock disgust.

I grin at the memory and stare dreamily off into the distance.

"Yes, that was rather nice. You have got to be one of the most wonderful pregnant people in the world. And here I was worried when the doctors warned that your sex drive would probably suffer because of the pregnancy," I laugh and then frown in thought, "Maybe we should just stop listening to them. They sure were wrong a lot. But then again, maybe you and Kaori are just different."

He laughs a little and shakes his head.

"Why are we talking about this? I thought you were going to ravish me senseless. What happened to that?" he quirks an eyebrow at me in question and tugs at the knot of my own robe's belt.

Ah yes, that's right. Well, to borrow a much overused phrase, let the games begin.

"WAAA! WAAAH!"

Screams split the air, making us both jump and Riku instinctively snatches up his robe from the floor and is running down the hallway probably before he has even registered the fact that we were just about to break our two weeks and running time of abstinence.

"Ugh," I groan and turn to follow Riku again, "Kaori, I thought we were past this stage!"

Maybe I haven't really learned that oh so important lesson: babies never do what you expect them to—especially if you're really counting on it.

**101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Author's post-ramblings:** Well that was refreshing. Quick and painless—though I'm sure that my storytelling suffered more than a little—just the way I like it! Not only did I really need a good break from AIRWFC and NON, I've also been needing to do **something** where Riku gets pregnant for **months** now. It's been driving me bonkers! But here we are; a nice, short little one-shot in which Riku is not only a mommy of one baby, but also is pregnant with another! Woot!

The line about babies never doing what you expect them to is what my sister keeps telling our brother and his wife. They just had a baby—she is so beautiful!—and were kinda freaked out by the fact that the books kept on being incorrect. And the doctor telling Riku that he'd never have a mother-baby bond with Kaori is actually the same thing that some asshole doctor told a friend of mine who had just become a single parent at 17 because his girlfriend wanted to go back to her more "exciting" life of nightclubs and drugs even though he tried to reason with her that they had a baby now and they both needed to grow up. Stupid bitch. She's so lucky that she was living in another city with some other guy by the time he told us why he couldn't leave Sarah with her mother while he was at either school or work during the day. And the REALLY sad thing is the fact that she was almost 23 and her **17 **year old boyfriend—who was still in bloody HIGH SCHOOL—was the one who was acting more mature. I swear I'll kill that woman if I ever see her again.

How did Riku get pregnant you ask? Well that I can't tell you because it's the same method by which that he's getting knocked up in my next mpreg. Yes, that right. My NEXT mpreg. Meaning, I have another of these horrid creatures in the works. Two of them actually. Neither will be out any time soon though—we are NOT having another 'Spider's Threads' where I have all these big plans and then I allow people to bully my story into strange directions because I let them see the general gist of my idea before I had it all solidified in my head and on my computer. I am so weak! But anyways. On a better note, chapters four and five of 'All I Really Want for Christmas' are looking very good—though rather plotless—and may be up...soonish. Four was just for fun but five's got a hint of a plot.

Also, PLEASE don't ask for a continuation. I'll be tempted to do it and I don't wanna! I want to have at least one one-shot that stays a one-shot. As of yet, I haven't been able to do that except with 'Hate Me' and people have said that they're getting ready for a nice long angst-filled story. When I heard that I was like: O.o Huh? But I didn't mean... I can't... DAMN IT I DON'T WANNA! You can't make me! (sobs like a little girl off in a corner)

(glances up at all of the ramblings) Hm. I really can yak can't I?


End file.
